Somewhere Inbetween
by MoonExpressions
Summary: One week without servants would kill Oresama, One week with Oresama might drive him nuts but in between that one week, this unlikely pair just might be…interested? Royal Pair
1. One Week

A/N: After the tragic/memorable ending of Waiting For You I decided to do another request - that and the fact that my writing muse for The Risks We Take decided to go on leave temporarily - So wait patiently for the next chapter until my muse decides to grace me with its presence again - Besides that though, enjoy the new story!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Somewhere In-between**

**Rated:** T

**Summary**: One week without servants would kill Ore-sama, One week with Ore-sama might drive him nuts; but in-between that one week, this unlikely pair just might be…interested?

**Pairing: **EchizenXAtobe

_**Written for: **__Animegurl088_

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter one: One Week**

(A/N: This is another fanfic that won't be based on tennis, but more on the characters. This is set around the time Ryoma's about 18 and Atobe's 21)

_Sunday Morning_

"Seishounen!"

"What!" Ryoma said irritated popping his head out of his blankets. " Baka Oyaji! Doesn't he know I'm tired from flying in last night!" Ryoma muttered seeing his father walk into his room without knocking again.

"Get up! You have to do something for me," Nanjiroh said with a smile.

"I'm not your servant!" Ryoma replied with a frown and snuggled back into his fluffy pillow.

"You knew my conditions since I helped you take a break from Wimbledon!" Nanjiroh said pulling the blankets off of his son.

Ryoma let out a loud groan and sat up grumpily. " What do you want?"

"Get dressed and come with me…take whatever you think you'll miss if you don't have"

"Does that mean you want me to play tennis with you?" Ryoma asked between a yawn and stretch"

"Just get downstairs," Nanjiroh said taking a magazine from his robe.

"Usu" Ryoma muttered and fell back into bed to stare at his ceiling. He knew the consequences of bribing his dad to get him out of participating at Wimbledon this year. He had started professional tennis as soon as he was 15 and 3 years of doing the same tournaments and beating the same people was starting to bore him. He missed his parents and his middle school friends. Now barely a day back and his dad was already using it to his advantage.

With a sigh, Ryoma forced himself up to get dressed.

'Baka Oyaji!' Ryoma thought grumpily.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Keigo!"

"…I'm sorry?"

"You said that the other three times you did this!"

"Well this time I really am sorry Otou-san"

"Keigo, I don't even want to know your reason this time!" His father said putting his head onto his hands in frustration at his son conduct.

"But it was boring" Atobe announced with a pout.

"Just because the office work was boring gives you no right to leave" His father said with a scowl. " If I was like you, I fear the company wouldn't have made it this far!"

"I'll try harder" Atobe said only slightly guilty.

"You said that how many times now as well Keigo…"

"This time I will restrain the impulse to get up and leave" Atobe said with a slight nod.

"I'm afraid this time you gone overboard Keigo…I'm going to have to punish you"

Atobe sighed, " No money again?"

"Even I know that doesn't work for you Keigo," His father chided. " This time I'm banishing you to the cabin in the mountains."

"Okay" Atobe said with a smile. This would be more like a vacation!

"Although…I will not allow you a car, phone, money or servants!"

"What!" Atobe stood outraged at this new information…Who'd serve Ore-sama if there were no servants? He'd die!

"That's right Keigo, for a week you'll have to live like that…thankfully my friend volunteered his son to baby sit you for that week."

"I have no need for a babysitter!" Atobe said, appalled at his father's suggestion. " I'm no child! I'm 21"

"If you are what you claim you are, then you should act your age Keigo! I find I'm still fixing your mistakes, while there you shall finish ever piece of work you skipped out on for the last three days."

Atobe groaned.

His father sighed and shook his head sadly, "Keigo, how can I let you inherit all this if you don't want to learn how…if you don't want this punishment anymore than I suggest you shape up by the end of the week!"

"Hai…Otou-san" Atobe finally said.

He was going to suffer…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Why are we in the mountains?" Ryoma asked looking out at the view they were passing.

"I'll tell you soon" Nanjiroh promised.

"Che!" Ryoma muttered taking another sip of his Ponta.

"Why'd you buy me so much Ponta Oyaji" Ryoma asked looking at the back seat.

"Just because" Nanjiroh said with a grin.

"Girls…girls…girls…" Nanjiroh sang out in a perverted voice.

Ryoma scowled and tried to ignore it.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Enjoy your stay Keigo" His father said dropping his soon off.

"Why does it have to be our small cabin" Atobe whined.

"Because it'll be just you Keigo," His father reminded him. " You only need a big one room, one bathroom cabin."

"But that other person!" Atobe protested.

"The bed is big enough to share Keigo," His father added.

"There's no sofa!" Atobe complained.

" There are chairs" His father said and smiled suddenly when a car pulled up. " They're here!"

Atobe glanced at the car, curious if he could possibly boss this person around at least… His eyes widened when he saw who stepped out of the car. Surprisingly the boy looked surprise as well but sudden the shock turned to amusement and the delicate line of his mouth curved upward in a smirk.

"Monkey King…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nanjiroh pulled up next to a tiny cabin and Ryoma stared at his father in suspicion.

'What is this Oyaji up to?' Ryoma thought with a frown.

"Here we are Ryoma… out we go" Nanjiroh sang out.

"Che!" Ryoma sighed and stepped out to see a nice black Lexus and two men standing by the car. Ryoma's eyes widened when the recognized the way one stood to how he looked down at Ryoma. The usual superior face was filled with a shock right now and that brought a smirk to Ryoma lips.

"Monkey King…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Brat!" Atobe demanded, " You're kidding me Otou-san!"

" I'm not" his father said with a frown, " He is your babysitter and you shall respect him Keigo…where are your manners?"

"Otou-san!" Atobe protested. Not only was this someone he couldn't manipulate, this was also the brat who made him cut his beautiful hair once and continually provoked him!

"What is this about?" Ryoma interrupted.

"Seishounen…you are going to watch my friends son for the week" Nanjiroh announced. Ryoma stared at his father blankly before looking Atobe up and down.

"He doesn't look disabled…"

"Of course I'm not!" Atobe shouted back with irritation.

"Then why-"

" Because he's my friend Seishounen!" Nanjiroh said looking at Ryoma hard. " I promised you would for the week"

"How can you just volunteer me-"

"Because you owe me _SON_" Nanjiorh reminded.

"How do you even know this family Otou-san?" Atobe asked.

" Nanjiroh and I were friends back in high school. We had our fun in the day with just about everything…besides, it was through Nanjiroh that I discovered a love for tennis"

"You really sucked back then" Nanjiroh reminisced with a nod.

"Now that you two are here, we'll be leaving…" Atobe's father said with a nod. He went to Ryoma and handed him a cell phone and cash.

"In case you need anything or in case of any emergency" He said, " Do not give them to Keigo, you have complete control"

Ryoma was still in shock that he had been pulled into this. By the time he registered everything Atobe's father said to him, his father had already threw his tennis bag and Ponta out next to him and both father's were pulling out already.

" Oi! Matte!" Ryoma shouted but both cars turned and disappeared.

Ryoma sighed. He wasn't going to have a choice. Reluctantly shouldering his tennis bag and carrying his Ponta he looked at Atobe wearily.

"Well, Monkey King…let's make the best out of my…dominance" Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Dominance?" Atobe questioned with fury, " Why you little Brat!"

"Go do your work!" Ryoma ordered, "after all, I have complete power"

Atobe opened his mouth to retort but he couldn't think of what to say to this brat. So instead he marched inside and decided he'd finish the work and get out early!

"I can't wait for next Sunday!" Atobe announced.

"I can't either" Ryoma muttered setting his things down in the small cabin. " For a rich family, this is small" Ryoma commented.

"I'm in punishment smart-ass" Atobe reminded him.

"Che!" Ryoma muttered.

"Well let's make something very clear!" Atobe announced to Ryoma. " You shall refer to me as Ore-sama and serve me!"

Ryoma gave him the weirdest look and smiled.

"Yadda!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N; Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter one! Please stay tune as Ore-sama and the Prince go head-to-head for a whole week… have no idea how long this story will be so let's just see - Review as usual!


	2. The First Night

A/N: - I'm so happy that this is working out so far - enjoy this chapter! Plus the multiple releases along with this chapter!

**Gwynhafra- **The fun is having them stay for a week together…. It's going to be survivor from here on out :P

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune-** You're right! There are so many things that can go right and wrong with these two… so let's see who comes out on top! XD

**ShadowsGyrl- **I'm glad you like the Royal pair… because this is the first time I've written on them and I have no idea how it'll turn out right now -

**SupernaturalFreak1- **I know… it's so typical of them to greet each other like that XD

**DemonGirl13- **Thanks for the review :3 hope you like the development that's building

**FlyingShadow666- **Thanks for the review - They make me happy XD

**LoOkYiTsSpAm- ** That's exactly why this week will be fine….c an you imagine Ore-sama NOT being served? As for that line, I thought I'd be typical of Ryoma :P

**Shadowsteph- **The fun has just begun!

**Empress Satori**- We must remember Ore-sama doesn't take orders…he gives them -

**animegurl088- **enjoy the fic because it was written for you - Happy b-day!

**NBKitty- **Glad you liked it so far!

**Dudly**- thanks, I try to make PoT as realistic as I can despite it's supernatural tennis skills -

**NdebN- **well I do hope you will continue to stick with me for the adventures of torture I set for the Tenipuri cast XD

**Trumpet-Geek- Dirty** thoughts? Hmm… you're getting ahead of me already…after all he has to establish his "dominance" first -

**Selyn- **It's not one of my favorite pairings either but I challenged myself to write it for Animegurl088 - I hope it's successful since I don't have any real expertise at these two together XP

**Firedragongirl- **Thanks for the review… I hope you continue to read this fic as well 

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Somewhere In-between**

**Rated: T**

**Summary:** One week without servants would kill Ore-sama, One week with Ore-sama might drive him nuts; but in-between that one week, this unlikely pair just might be…interested?

**Pairing: **EchizenXAtobe

_**Written for: **__Animegurl088_

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter Two: The First Night**

" You can't cook?" Ryoma stared at Atobe in wonder.

" No I can't, _Commoners _cook for Ore-sama…such as you," Atobe stated with a frown. " If you would excuse Ore-sama, Ore-sama has some work to catch up on."

Ryoma sighed and went to the little kitchen separated from the bed and living area by a long counter. " I suppose that means I'll cook,"

"You can cook?" Atobe asked.

"Of course I can," Ryoma, said bluntly, "Even if I make millions, one has got to learn how to survive,"

" I'd survive just fine! I'm one of the fittest!" Atobe declared.

Ryoma suppressed a laugh and bent to look for cooking utensils in the cabinets. " I'm sure you are…"

"Are you doubting Ore-sama?" Atobe asked.

"I'm not doubting you" Ryoma said looking at Atobe with a straight face, " I just don't believe you at all!"

"What?" Atobe stood and pointed a finger at Ryoma angrily; "You don't think I can make it through the week huh?"

Ryoma sighed and leaned against the counter looking at Atobe. _Ore-sama _was dressed in expensive slacks and dress shoes. Although his figure was quite nice and fit, the delicate look of his hands suggested he never did a day's work in his life. Connecting eyes with Atobe again he smirked. "No… you won't make it!"

Atobe's mouth hung open in outrage. Not only had this…._ creature of havoc _doubted his survival and refused to serve loyally, he had the guts to stand there superiorly.

"I'll prove you wrong!" Atobe said haughtily when he found his voice again.

" I'm sure you will" Ryoma said sarcastically as he dug through the refrigerator.

"Ore-sama would like a cold drink in a clean cup with a straw," Atobe said loudly.

Ryoma gave him the longest stare and Atobe glared back.

"Did you not catch that order?" Atobe asked with a frown.

Ryoma pulled a cup from the cabinet and filled it with water from a water bottle in the fridge. Pouring it into the cup he pushed it across the counter.

"Here!"

Atobe frowned deeper. " Where's my straw and why do I have to get up and come get it? I'm very busy!"

"For one thing Atobe, I'm neither your employee nor servant, I took it upon myself to pour it for you, you might as well use your NOT disabled legs to walk over here and get it" Ryoma announced and went back to breaking eggs for a omelet.

Atobe threw his pen at Ryoma's head in anger but was disappointed when he missed because Ryoma bent to throw the eggshells away.

"Give me my pen back!" Atobe demanded.

"You threw it, so you must fetch it… do I look like your dog?" Ryoma asked without even sparing him a glance.

"At this very moment you're starting to look more and more like one, except you're very disobedient" Atobe said finally irritated enough to stand and walk over.

Going into the kitchen, he picked up his pen in anger and rose as fast as he swooped down.

BANG

"Ow!" Atobe yelled as his head hit the drawer that was half-open. " You! You're trying to kill Ore-sama!" Atobe accused pointing the pen at Ryoma's back as he continued to stir the eggs and ingredients in.

Ryoma sighed aloud and rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have already done so…"

"I see… you're waiting to jump me at my weakest moment huh? Well I got news for you! I have no weak moments!" Atobe announced in triumph.

Ryoma dished out the omelet into the plate he pulled out earlier and gave Atobe the weirdest look.

"You have the weirdest thoughts ever…if I was in your place I would've thought the person was going to poison me with the food." Ryoma stated.

"Ah HA!" Atobe said in triumph. " So you were going to poison me! Well I'm not eating it!"

Ryoma merely smiled, "Suit yourself… I hope you can survive with your _cooking _abilities…"

Atobe opened his mouth to retort and shut it. Grabbing the omelet from Ryoma he gave Ryoma a good glare before he sat down and ate it.

"Where's the rice? And dessert?" Atobe complained. Although he hated to admit it, the omelet was pretty good.

Ryoma opened the refrigerator and indicated towards it with his hand.

"This is all we have to survive on, do you want to over eat on the first day and have nothing left for the rest of the days?"

Atobe scowled.

"Stop frowning, you'll develop old lines before you turn thirty" Ryoma stated and proceeded to cook himself an omelet since Atobe had taken his. In-between that time, he had located the rice in the rice cooker and handed Atobe a bowl of rice while filling one for himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_That night_

" Aren't you done with the first one yet?" Ryoma asked from where he was watching TV with a Ponta in hand.

"I can't concentrate!" Atobe said aloud.

It was Ryoma's to frown as he turned around from the chair he was sitting in and stare at the sad state Atobe was in.

"You told me to turn the volume down because you couldn't concentrate, you had me shut the blind because the sun was blinding, and now you're distracted? What's wrong with you?" Ryoma asked.

"Shut up brat!"

"Let me see!" Ryoma said and stood to go stand next to Atobe. He glanced at the paper quickly and sighed.

"Atobe… all you had to do was sign since your father already approved this bill."

"I knew that!" Atobe snapped.

Ryoma stared at him. " Then why did it take so long?"

"I…I was re-reading it to make sure the negotiations was right!" Atobe defended.

"Okay…" Ryoma said and shut off the TV.

"I'll help just because I'd like to watch TV with sound" Ryoma said and pulled his chair over next to Atobe.

"What would a brat like you know about business?" Atobe complained.

" Who knows," Ryoma said with a grin and started reading the next paper while Atobe signed.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Atobe PoV_

It definitely wasn't his fault that Ryoma had been distracting him! First it was the TV then, Atobe got into the show and forgot all about doing his work!

Watching Ryoma now he was a bit surprised that the boy had his hat off. Usually the hat never came off… he actually looked pretty…cute…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Are you listening?" Ryoma said for the third time.

"What?" Atobe answered irritated.

"I said that this stack of paper work is already done, it's just your dad who's trying to make you miserable!"

"Are you serious?" Atobe asked looking at the sheets.

Ryoma laughed, "I'm positive!"

"That…that…"

"Oyaji?" Ryoma asked

"Yeah!" Atobe said angrily.

"Nonetheless we are still stuck here…together," Ryoma said with a sigh and emptied the last of his Ponta into his mouth.

"Is that stuff good?" Atobe asked suddenly.

Ryoma raised a brow slightly before smirking, "Of course… why else would I drink it…"

Atobe didn't answer but stood.

"I'm going to put my pajamas on, I'm ready for bed.

"Usu" Ryoma said and stood as well taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Atobe asked staring at the younger man's toned body.

" Getting ready for bed…I usually sleep in my boxers…" Ryoma said as if it was the most normal thing.

"No!" Atobe decided at once. He went digging into his suitcase for an extra pair of pajamas. He thought he'd be okay with a scrawny kid… but that brat was no longer scrawny!

"Here!" he flung a pajama shirt at Ryoma. " If nothing, but that on!"

Ryoma sighed and slipped it on. "It's a little big" Ryoma said and Atobe turned around to see. Atobe eyes widened…it definitely wasn't what Atobe was picturing at all! Instead of hot and sexy, the brat was looking cute and cuddly in his pajama shirt. Turning away to hide his fluster he waved Ryoma to bed. Atobe frowned…damn that old man for punishing him in such a small cabin with just ONE bed…One SMALL bed. No matter how they slept they would be touching…

Atobe shook his head. This would all be over soon…after a few more nights like this….

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Stop moving!" Ryoma said in the dark. Obviously this _Ore-sama_ was having a hard time adjusting to sharing a small bed.

" I can't help it… you're fat!" Atobe complained.

"Fat!" Ryoma scowled in the dark and jerked the blanket towards him in anger.

"Brat!" Atobe exclaimed as the blankets moved to Ryoma's side. He was ready to give Ryoma an ear full of lectures. Putting his hand on the side to raise himself up he noted that his hand was on Ryoma's arm.

"OW!" Ryoma said and jerked his hand to the side causing Atobe to slip awkwardly on top of him.

"Get off! You're heavy!" Ryoma complained and sat up to help Atobe back to his side.

" I'm not heavy!" Atobe muttered, " You're merely weak!"

" Weak?" Ryoma asked in anger. Fed up, he jerked on the blanket and the unsteady Atobe once more landed on him…only this time their lips met uncomfortably.

Both froze as they stared at each other…both not knowing what to feel…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: I had a fun time writing their first day together -

I hope you all enjoyed reading it s much as I had writing it! Look forward to their full day together next chapter! - Review!!!


	3. It's Only Monday?

A/N: - I'm so happy that this is working out so far - enjoy this chapter! Plus the multiple releases along with this chapter!

**Gwynhafra- **Yes, our favorite Ore-sama is going to have one hell of a time!

**ShadowsGyrl- **I'm glad you like the Royal pair… because this is the first time I've written on them and I have no idea how it'll turn out right now -

**SupernaturalFreak1- **Yup! Whether that O-chibi likes it or not, he's adorable!

**DemonGirl13- **Thanks for the review :3 hope you like the development that's building

**FlyingShadow666- **If you think that's surprising… wait till it's not an accident XD

**LoOkYiTsSpAm- ** That's exactly why this week will be fine….c an you imagine Ore-sama NOT being served? As for that line, I thought I'd be typical of Ryoma :P

**Shadowsteph- **That's Atobe at his best!

**Empress Satori**- Yes, Atobe had better shape up if he wants to last but it's all the better if he has to adjust :P

**NBKitty- **Glad you liked it so far!

**NdebN- **well it's Atobe duty to be useless without his servants… after all he was raised that way:P

**Selyn- **LOL there's so much I can do in a week with these two… but it seems Atobe has a bigger problem since he's discovered this 'brat' can be tempting.

**Firedragongirl- **Thanks for the review… I hope you continue to read this fic as well 

**Demon Lord Sesshomaru- **Get ready for more fun this chapter then XD

* * *

**Somewhere In-between**

**Rated**: T

**Summary**: One week without servants would kill Ore-sama, One week with Ore-sama might drive him nuts; but in-between that one week, this unlikely pair just might be…interested?

**Pairing: **EchizenXAtobe

_**Written for: **__Animegurl088_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Its Only Monday?**

"…I…I've always loved you…" Ryoma said softly turning away from Atobe.

Atobe gulped as Ryoma kissed him harder and HE was PARTICIPATING!!! Atobe pushed his hand between them but his hands disobeyed and pulled the younger man closer only…what in the world was he doing….

"Let's play…" Ryoma said softly with a smile and pushed Atobe onto the bed. Crawling on top he lowered himself on top of Atobe…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Atobe shouted.

"I can't believe it! Not with a commoner, not with a man!!!"

"Oi!"

Atobe opened his eyes to the blinding light of the sun streaming in from the blinds. Hi eyes focused on a pair of golden ones staring own at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you okay?" Ryoma asked.

"You! Commoner! Tried to rape me!" Atobe gasped out sitting up in bed feeling himself for sign of harassment. He was fully clothed to his relief and slight disappointment.

"Don't tell me you're like this every morning…" Ryoma muttered walking away towards the kitchen.

"I…" Atobe couldn't say anymore.

"Do you want breakfast or what?" Ryoma asked bluntly.

"Well of course Ore-sama would like breakfast… Perhaps in bed today!"

"It's either at the table or you can come get it yourself," Ryoma stated dishing out the chicken from the pan.

"I hate you! You're the worst servant ever!" Atobe said throwing the covers off the bed and bounding off towards the table in anger.

"I'd like to remind you I'm your _babysitter _NOT your servant!" Ryoma stated setting the food in front of him.

Atobe ignored him and dug in. He tasted the wonderful flavor and was slightly disappointed he couldn't complain about that.

Ryoma must've noticed that since he smiled slightly after sitting.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Go get some wood for us tonight unless you want to freeze." Ryoma ordered as he washed the dishes while muttering about Atobe's family being so rich they could've installed a heating system instead.

"Ore-sama is NOT doing that!" Atobe said stiffly as he flipped through TV channels.

"Ore-sama had better start doing it since _Ore-sama_ isn't cooking!" Ryoma complained opening a Ponta.

"I will not!" Atobe crossed his arms over his chest as a stubborn child would and refused to budge.

"You're useless…" Ryoma said with a scowl. " I knew you wouldn't survive…"

"I would too!" Atobe said in outraged by the guts of this commoner.

"You can't even get wood." Ryoma pointed out.

2 minutes later Atobe was out the door grumbling about his misfortune to be placed with a horrible commoner!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"There!" Atobe said coming back in, "Proved you wrong!"

Ryoma turned to face Atobe and shook his head slowly. He was torn between laughing and yelling at Atobe.

Atobe looked completely ridiculous holding one log in his hand and posing as if he had completed a great feat.

"Only one?" Ryoma asked after a while, "You wet out there for ten minutes to bring back one?"

"You never specified how many you wanted and I had to think of the least dirtiest way to bring it in!" Atobe said with frown.

"Let me tell you something about wood," Ryoma said, " It burns in a fire…"

"I know that commoner!" Atobe said dropping the wood by the fireplace.

"Then why did you only bring one?" Ryoma asked exasperatedly.

"I told you, you didn't specify!" Atobe said with a look that suggested Ryoma was dumb.

"That will burn out before 2 hours pass by," Ryoma explained in simpler terms.

"I see…so in two hours you'll go get one more." Atobe concluded.

Ryoma sighed and stared at Atobe long and hard. "Go get more." Ryoma stated.

"What?" Atobe said in horror, " I don't so manual labor!"

"Then start!" Ryoma sapped, "We've got five more days till Sunday!"

"Ore-sama disagrees!" Atobe said.

"Ore-sama won't see lunch if he doesn't move it!" Ryoma countered. "This time grab more than one. Not five, not six, but Ten Atobe…YES ten!" Ryoma emphasized when he saw Atobe about to retort.

Atobe merely gave him a good glare before walking back outside.

It hadn't even been a minute later when Atobe came back.

"I've got a splinter in my finger! It hurts! I don't want to do this anymore!!!" Atobe announced.

Ryoma sighed and set his Ponta down.

'Oyaji…you're so dead!' Ryoma thought as he pulled Atobe hand towards him. He noted that a piece of wood was indeed stuck in Atobe's pointer finger…the fact that stun Ryoma was that it wasn't deep at all…Atobe could've pulled it out if he wanted too.

Pulling it out he went to the cabinet where he had found bandages earlier. Taking one out he bandaged the 'wound' and handed Atobe a water bottle.

"I'LL go get the wood" Ryoma announced and left.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"This is boring!" Atobe said loudly for the fifth time in thirty minutes.

"What do you expect us to do then?" Ryoma asked irritated. "Explore?"

"Okay!" Atobe agreed.

With a sigh Ryoma stood and grabbed his shoes. He was glad that Atobe put on tennis shoes, it made him seem more normal then those expensive dress shoes and fluffy slippers. Grabbing his cap, he jammed it onto his head and waited as Atobe exited and he locked the cabin.

"Where to?" Ryoma asked.

"This way! Ore-sama is a wonderful hiker!"

"I find that somewhat hard to believe," Ryoma muttered but followed anyways.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" So…Mr. Wonderful Hiker…where are we?" Ryoma asked as they reached yet another cliff and the sky was darkening considerable… not to mention they missed lunch.

"You tell me!" Atobe scowled. " I'm tired! I want to go back… go get the car…"

"What car?" Ryoma said reminding him of their situation, " I'm not carrying you either!"

"Then what should we do?" Atobe asked forcing himself to sit on a rock.

"First," Ryoma said. " We're never listening to your set of direction again!"

Atobe didn't reply to that.

"Second, Thanks to me, I remember the way back." Ryoma said and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Atobe demanded.

"Back to the cabin!" Ryoma said, " It looks like it's going to…"

A drop of rain touched Ryoma's forehead as another followed, slowly but surely the weather was changing.

"RAIN!" Atobe said thoroughly mad at the weather. " Let's hurry!"

Ryoma sighed and tracked their way back by remembering landmarks.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

By the time they got back to the cabin Atobe and Ryoma was thoroughly exhausted and wet from the drizzle of rain that turned full blown in less than ten minutes after the drizzle.

"I get the shower!" Atobe claimed. He looked tired…not at all like Ore-sama. Ryoma sat down and put his head on the table in his own fatigue. It wasn't their stamina that was lacking, it was they weather and the fact they argued the whole way back… it was mental fatigue to Ryoma.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" I feel queasy" Atobe said rolling on the bed slightly.

Ryoma sighed and felt his head.

"You're sick!" Ryoma suddenly shouted when he felt the burning against his hand. Getting up out of bed, Ryoma went scavenging for a towel and medicine. Finding headache relief pills and a small towel, he ordered Atobe to take two pills with water while he wet the towel with cold water.

Searching for the cell phone Atobe's father left him, he turned it on only to find no signal in the storm.

'Damn' Ryoma thought and folded the towel over Atobe's forehead.

"I'm not sick!" Atobe said with a frown.

"You are," Ryoma stated and pulled a light blanket over him." Stay." Ryoma said

Obviously Atobe wasn't listening since he had closed his eyes and was deep asleep now.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Atobe didn't know how late it was, but when he awoke, it was dark in the cabin except for the fire and someone was holding his hand. Looking at the person he was surprised to see it was Ryoma.

Moving away slightly, he tried to give Ryoma more room on the bed as well. He was a feeling a lot better after taking that nap and the ache in his head was gone!

Reaching over to pull some blanket on Ryoma he felt Ryoma burning up as well!

"You're sick!" Atobe accused lightly. He paused…He had no experience…better yet; he didn't know the first thing about taking care of a sick person.

Getting out of bed he turned on the TV and went through the cabinets looking for medicine.

" What are you doing?" Ryoma mumbled.

"Getting you medicine brat!" Atobe said. He looked at the first bottle he picked up.

"Pain reliever…" Atobe said out loud and thought. "AH! The fever is a pain! So pain reliever should get rid of pain!"

After forcing Ryoma to down the pill he thought of what he could do about Ryoma's burning body.

Atobe turned towards the TV and watched a show for a bit before he turned it off and looked back at Ryoma. With a sigh he took off Ryoma's…er…His pajama top and felt Ryoma shiver.

"It's cold!" Ryoma complained and tried to pull it close.

"You're sweating!" Atobe argued.

"I don't care!" Ryoma said stubbornly back ad tried to burrow underneath the blanket. "I'm fine! You're the one that's sick!" Ryoma added.

"You…" Atobe started then stopped. He took of his own pajama top and got in bed. He had watched on TV before of how to save people suffering from these hot-cold spells.

Atobe pulled Ryoma into his embrace.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ryoma shouted feeling Atobe naked chest underneath his head.

* * *

A/N: Well… just wait for chapter four now! There's a lot more coming their way… 


	4. Attraction Is Deadly Business

A/N: Despite the hiatus on this story, I've not forgotten it!

Here's the newest chapter and thanks to everyone still supporting this story!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul- **Well…Atobe tries his best when it comes to commoner's work XD That's why we all love him right!

**Demon Lord Sesshomaru- **Get ready for more fun this chapter then XD

**FlyingShadow666- **Get ready for some more cute scenes then XD

**Cherushiichan- **Hopefully each chapter only gets better!

**Gwynhafra- **Ore-sama not having the best time either XP between these two, they're probably is no surviving! But Ore-sama doing the best he can!

**Trumpet-Geek- **if only Ore-sama could've figured that out! XD

**DemonGirl13- **I'm sure it took all of Ore-sama's abilities to be able to think up what to do for a sick Ryoma…

**NdebN- **well…as for action between these two… it's already working it's way up in Atobe's mind…if only sweet clueless Ryoma knew XP but that will probably be further down the week…it's only Tuesday after all!

**alicekyli380- **It is nice to see them caring for each other  too bad Ore-sama doesn't know how to even care for Ryoma though XD

**AT-Y****- **LOL I guess Ore-sama can sometimes be very hypocritical… but then again love works in strange ways XP Ore-sama was only doing what TV told him to do in the last part XD Making Atobe a hiker was always something I wanted to make fun of because you'd never see him without a set of servants and a vehicle driving him around! XD

**Selyn- **Let's just say Atobe was having a very bad night to start off with XD as for their love… it'll be rough but they'll get there XD

**Shakugan no Shana-**Thanks for the review and I hope you'll stick around for the next chapters as well XP

Ulat Bulu- As you probably imagined for Ryoma…being sick with a guy you dislike pulling you into his arms is not a good night for him XP

**YANAGii-KOiiBiiTOU- **Thanks for the review!

**UnknownYmouS.cYcLoNe05- **Hopefullu you'll continue to love this development of this akward couple!

**Lizerg- **Well if Ore-sama isn't caring, he is now… it'll be hard for these two stubborn to admit it, but that's the fun in the story! XD Trust me! I took more than a little break from this story XD It's about time I picked it up again after that cliffhanger!

Dudly- **I do try to nail their personalities down without making them OOC XP I'm glad no one has complained about them being OOC yet because then I'd have to rethink my view on them XD I guess it is about time I stop stalling and update huh?**

* * *

**Somewhere In-between**

**Rated**: T

**Summary:** One week without servants would kill Ore-sama, One week with Ore-sama might drive him nuts; but in-between that one week, this unlikely pair just might be…interested?

**Pairing: **EchizenXAtobe

_**Written for: **__Animegurl088_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Attraction Is Deadly Business**

_Recap_

"You…" Atobe started then stopped. He took of his own pajama top and got in bed. He had watched on TV before of how to save people suffering from these hot-cold spells.

Atobe pulled Ryoma into his embrace.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ryoma shouted feeling Atobe naked chest underneath his head.

* * *

_Tuesday Morning_

"Relax!" Atobe demanded haughtily. "I watch TV as well and know this is definitely what the guys do to warm up the girls!"

"Do I look like a girl to you?" Ryoma demanded as he tried to lift his head off of Atobe. His head felt like it weighed so much at the moment and it was all fuzzy as well.

"Be quiet and sleep it off like I did!" Atobe demanded and jammed Ryoma's head back on his shoulder.

At the moment, Atobe didn't know if he was merely trying to get his cook better or actually enjoying the contact of Ryoma's head on his bare shoulder. It was a while before he felt Ryoma's breath even out in sleep and he adjusted himself to stare at the younger boy. The last memory of seeing this boy was over three years ago when they had sat as opponents at Kantou and he watched the brat win Nationals from the crowd.

He'd certainly grown since then… His shoulders had broadened from puberty and his voice had deepened a bit. Yet when he was on Atobe's shoulder fast asleep, he looked like a little boy again.

"Mada mada…." Ryoma muttered in his sleep and Atobe raised his brow slightly. Even in sleep his mouth spewed too many un-cute words to be true.

Atobe cleared his throat uncomfortably when he realized his gaze was tracing the delicate curves of Ryoma's lips.

'Something is wrong Keigo…' Atobe thought to himself. Usually he wasn't thinking of guys this way…yet this…_Boy _was making him think things he never had before!

Shaking his head a bit he convinced himself a bit of sleep would relieve his stress. Shutting his eyes tight he tried to think of other things besides Ryoma who was asleep on his chest.

"Hmmm…" Ryoma mumbled and adjusted himself on Atobe chest. He had flung his arm across Atobe chest and pressed his face into the crook of Atobe neck. Atobe eyes snapped open when he felt Ryoma's feather-like breath against his neck. Was he trying to destroy Atobe before the week was even over?

"Keigo!" Atobe shouted at himself softly. He was over examining everything!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma awoke with a splitting headache…he felt groggy, fuzzy-minded, and everything else. He crawled out of Atobe's arms and slowly but steadily made his way into the kitchen to search for medicine. Weakly opening the same medicine he gave Atobe last night, he wondered why Atobe had gave him the same medicine and it had no effect on him.

'Strange' Ryoma thought downing the pills with a glass of water. 'Am I immune to medicine?'

"What are you doing up?"

Ryoma glanced over at the bed where a groggy, shirtless monkey stared at him.

"Getting medicine." Ryoma said as he sat down in a nearby chair to clear his muddling vision.

"Get back in bed." Atobe mumbled aloud from the bed.

"Then who'll cook for you?" Ryoma asked rubbing his forehead.

"I'll cook…" Atobe decided and pushed the blankets off of himself unwillingly. Sitting up, he reluctantly got up from the bed and headed towards Ryoma.

"I need some more pain reliever as well so I don't relapse." Atobe said with a sigh and held out his hand to have Ryoma give him two more pills. In the middle of Ryoma handing him the pills, Ryoma pulled the pills back with a weird look on his face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Atobe asked with a frown.

"What about pain reliever? I didn't give you pain reliever…"

"You didn't?" Atobe said and look upward. " Well I gave you some, I thought that's what you gave me."

Ryoma looked at Atobe incredulously. He couldn't believe it! No wonder the pills Atobe gave him didn't help!

"Baka!" Ryoma muttered handing him the pills. " I was in no pain!"

"Then what do you call a fever!" Atobe accused with a pout. " You should be glad I saved you out of the goodness of my heart!"

" I wasn't in the kind of pain that needed a pain reliever!" Ryoma shouted. He regretted that after it spilled out and a headache ripped across his head.

"At least be thankful I gave you body heat to live off of!" Atobe said drinking the medicine down with water.

" I wasn't freezing!" Ryoma said pointing out that fact.

"Nonsense! I saw it on TV!" Atobe scoffed.

"I don't even know what you were thinking off while you were holding me!" Ryoma said accusingly. " You could've molested me!"

Atobe reddened when he remembered his erotic thoughts of the sick boy breathing on his neck.

Ryoma's eyes widened when he saw the rising blush on Atobe's face. "You…You WERE thinking of it!"

"I was not!" Atobe defended himself. " How could you even accuse me of it!"

" Then why did you blush! You must've kissed me!" Ryoma accused.

"You're the last person I would kiss!" Atobe said childishly to Ryoma with his arms crossed. I'd NEVER take your germs into my own mouth!"

"Oh really?" Ryoma challenged from where he sat.

"Yeah!" Atobe said with a superiority written in bold letters across his smirk.

"Then why are you drinking my water…which is _indirectly _like kissing me?" Ryoma demanded looking at his glass of water in Atobe's hand.

"I…" Atobe started and cut himself off. He had no idea he had been drinking out of Ryoma's cup…better yet the feeling of Ryoma lips touching the same spot as his and drinking the same liquid as him wasn't disgusting… it was exciting?

Ryoma was further more disturbed when Atobe placed the cup he just announced as his against his lips once more and drank all the contents down; disregarding the fact that Ryoma could've backwashed into the water earlier…

Confused and a bit disgusted, Ryoma proceeded behind the counter to cook breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Atobe demanded coming behind the counter as well.

"Cooking… what does it look like?" Ryoma demanded digging for eggs and whatever else there was.

"I told you I'd cook!" Atobe demanded

"Yadda!"

"Why not?" Atobe asked.

"One, You can't cook and I happen to want to have the cabin in one piece until Sunday hits; Two, I want to live a long life without food poisoning from an inexperience cook; Three, I thought _Ore-sama_ was too good to cook, as it's a commoner's job!"

"I…" Atobe stopped to think. " I just didn't want you to overexert yourself and die! Then I would have to bury you!" Atobe countered.

"I have a feeling that _You _will kill me faster if I let you cook." Ryoma said wearily and began to cook.

Atobe frowned and turned away. " Do as you wish then peasant! Anyone would die to taste a luxurious breakfast done by Ore-sama himself!"

"You're right about the die part…" Ryoma muttered as he concentrated on his eggs.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Clean up!" Ryoma said after they finished their breakfast.

"What do you mean clean up?" Atobe demanded.

"You know…clear the table, wash the dishes?" Ryoma said with a sigh as he headed back for the bed.

"Ore-sama is NOT cleaning up!" Atobe said disdainfully.

"I cook, you clean!" Ryoma stated.

"No!" Atobe said childishly.

"Yes Keigo!" Ryoma said.

"How do you know my name?" Atobe said appalled that a commoner would use his name without permission.

"I heard your father call you that on Sunday!" Ryoma reminded him.

"Well that's not fair Brat!" Atobe pouted. " What's your name then?"

"Guess!" Ryoma said and snuggled in between the blankets again. " Besides, it's best you rid yourself of such thoughts of me…I know I'm good-looking and all but you're not my type at all…I'm a heartbreaker you know…"

"I'm surprised a brat like you can even have a type!" Atobe said sarcastically. "I doubt I'd fall for you, you'd fall for my charms first."

"What charms…" Ryoma asked with a muffled voice through the blankets.

"I'm daring."

"Ryoma snorted in laughter. "Yeah…"

"I am!" Atobe said staring at Ryoma as he lay on the bed with a smirk on his lips and closed eyes.

"Sure you are…"

"I am!" Atobe insisted.

"All right then…. let's raise the stakes!" Ryoma said amused. " Kiss me!"

"What?" Atobe said in shock.

"Judging from your blush earlier, you've thought of it… If you can get me to respond to your kiss I'll clean but if you lose control you clean." Ryoma said lazily opening his eyes.

"Fine!" Atobe said without thinking and jerked Ryoma up before pressing his lips against Ryoma's soft ones.

'If I give my imagination what it wants then I'll quit thinking these thoughts!' Atobe decided as he deepened the kiss by adding his tongue when Ryoma parted his lips to breathe.

Sadly, Atobe was terribly wrong as he got first taste and wanted a lot more. He delved in deeper into the recess of Ryoma's mouth and his hands pulled Ryoma well-muscled body against his own in hunger. He felt Ryoma shift and attacked ruthlessly trying to get Ryoma to participate.

Arobe nearly groaned when he felt Ryoma pull away gasping for air and a smirk on his face.

"You lost control…" Ryoma reminded a frowning Atobe. " Go clean…"

Ryoma was a bit disappointed when Atobe merely stood to go clear the table without looking back. He had a comeback all ready too…but even Ryoma knew how dangerous that kiss was…If Atobe hadn't lost control first, Ryoma knew he would've lost because it took a lot of restraint to not participate. He hadn't minded Atobe caressing hands or demanding kiss either.

'You're playing dangerous' Ryoma chided himself…yet somewhere in the back of his mind a thrill at the thought of having _Ore-sama _in the palm of his hand excited him.

'Only for a week… you can play for a week!' Ryoma decided before closing his eyes…he almost forgot he had a slight fever still running!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Tuesday Night_

"Would you get in bed!" Ryoma said irritated at Atobe pacing.

"I am!" Atobe snapped back. Ever since the kiss this morning, instead of his mind being well satisfied with finding out how a kiss between Echizen and himself would go, it demanded more… it wanted to know what lay beneath the clothes…

'Pervert!' Atobe yelled mentally at himself as he climbed into bed and tried to not touch Echizen at all.

Ryoma, on the other hand, noted the distress immediately and was having the time of his life using it to his advantage. He purposely slept closer to Atobe so he'd have more room to himself. Surprisingly Atobe gave it willingly to him!

"Say Monkey King…"

"What?" Atobe bit out.

"Scared?" Ryoma challenged.

Atobe stared at the younger man's lips that curved into a perfect smirk and decided Ryoma was taking this to lightly.

"Never!" Atobe said and pinned Ryoma underneath his weight. " I'll show you how scared I am!" Atobe declared and pressed his lips against Ryoma's while coaxing him to open. Atobe almost groaned when Ryoma finally relented and allowed Atobe to kiss him freely. Atobe grit his teeth for control against the soft gasps from Ryoma's mouth when his hand brushed by Ryoma's member.

"Stop!" Ryoma managed to gasp out when Atobe traced his length through his boxers.

"Yadda," Atobe whispered into his ear as he continued to torture himself and Echizen.

Ryoma was thoroughly afraid now though. He thought he had it under control…. until Atobe started touching him and he started responding like crazy! He rolled away as soon as Atobe let go for a while and his eyes widen when he felt Atobe rock-hard against his backside. He heard Atobe groan as Atobe rubbed against his ass and he felt strangely pleasured by the waves of pleasure and the tingles that ran through his spine at the thought of Atobe behind him thrashing a bit now against him. As suddenly as it started though, Atobe pulled away rolling to his side.

"That's how scared I was Brat!" Atobe bit out and Ryoma couldn't move. His body was thoroughly excited, his mind a mess, and he was in big trouble!

* * *

A/N: Ta Da! End of chapter four and their fun for now! Now that they both know, there's only bound to be more trouble for Wednesday! Stay tuned! And review! That's my guilty pleasure after writing a chapter XD 


	5. Danger Zone

A/N: Despite the hiatus on this story, I've not forgotten it!

Here's the newest chapter and thanks to everyone still supporting this story!

* * *

**Dudly- **You just about summed it all up. Now all that's left to see is who can play the game and win.

**Anonymous- **I'm never sure when I'll update so I can't promise a schedule like I did before summer but! I'll always update until the very end! XD

**DemonGirl13- **The cliff hanger wasn't so bad XD Then again… it's only Wednesday… they have till Sunday!

**1xmocha- **I know you're all scared that I forgot about this story but no worries! This story won't be forgotten. It's my first time writing in detail about these two and I'm not going to allow my writing muse to forget about it….even if she tends to run off quite a bit XP

**Selyn- **It only takes the power of suggestion to see it as Atobe sees it XD As for him not knowing Echizen's name. I purposely added that since I believe Atobe doesn't need to remember unimportant things that won't concern him. XD True… I would never be able to pull a week off for the thrill pair. They just happen to love thrills a bit too much to be able to keep each other's hands off for at least the first day XD

**Shakugan no Shana-**That's what those two do best anyways! Blunt and cocky defines both of them well enough! XD

* * *

**Somewhere In-between**

**Rated:** M- small part towards the end

**Summary:** One week without servants would kill Ore-sama, One week with Ore-sama might drive him nuts; but in-between that one week, this unlikely pair just might be…interested?

**Pairing: **EchizenXAtobe

_**Written for: **__Animegurl088_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Danger Zone**

_Recap_

He heard Atobe groan as Atobe rubbed against his ass and he felt strangely pleasured by the waves of pleasure and the tingles that ran through his spine at the thought of Atobe behind him thrashing a bit now against him. As suddenly as it started though, Atobe pulled away rolling to his side.

"That's how scared I was Brat!" Atobe bit out and Ryoma couldn't move. His body was thoroughly excited, his mind a mess, and he was in big trouble!

* * *

_Wednesday Morning_

Ryoma opened his eyes and stretched. Sleepily he headed for the kitchen to go start breakfast. Rubbing his eyes, he focused himself enough to locate the eggs and bacon while he stared irritably at the bed where Atobe was still buried in warm blankets asleep.

"Baka monkey-king!" Ryoma muttered as he set the skillet out and started making their breakfast.

It was a wonder to Ryoma how Atobe even manages to get up. Atobe was always soundly asleep until breakfast was ready and Ryoma had to call him at least six times. But it just so happened that today; at the first call Atobe stepped out of bed ready to eat.

"Funny how you got up so fast today!" Ryoma muttered sitting in his spot with his breakfast.

Atobe didn't answer as he sat in his spot and started eating silently. Although he didn't say anything he couldn't very well admit to Ryoma that he had a hard time sleeping all last night thanks to him! Not only to mention that, but his beauty sleep was ruined the moment Ryoma got out of bed and beyond that he couldn't help but watch Ryoma lazily cook their breakfast. It reminded Atobe of an old-fashioned life where the wife got up to cook and clean while the husband came, ate and left for work. Yeah…Ryoma would make a good wife…

Atobe suddenly choked on his piece of toast. HOW COULD HE EVEN THINK THIS?

"Dying from toast?" Ryoma asked slightly amused with a smirk.

"Shut up" Atobe said grumpily reaching for water. " You could've at least made coffee."

"I'm not you maid." Ryoma said, " You want it, you make it!"

Atobe glared at him but kept silent as he drank the water down. How in the world could he even think that the bratty little blunt boy across the table make a good wife? He suddenly felt very disgusted with his imagination.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryoma asked.

"What?" Atobe asked haughtily.

"You're the one who is staring and frowning at me!" Ryoma accused with a frown.

"It's a free world! I can stare and frown where I wish."

"Che!" Ryoma said before eating again.

Atobe decided he better scare the kid a little more since he had gotten a bit to cocky this morning!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

After breakfast, Ryoma was cleaning the table when Atobe walked over and planted a hard kiss against Ryoma's open mouth.

"It was a better breakfast then yesterday's" Atobe commented before walking away.

It only took a moment for Ryoma to recover and scowl. " It's only Wednesday and you're already to horny? Mada mada!"

Angered by the brat's show of cockiness Atobe turned around with his own arrogant pride. " Just you wait brat! By Sunday morning you'll be spreading and begging me to pound into you!"

Ryoma frowned and scowled directly at Atobe. " We'll see…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Despite those words he just spouted to Ryoma, Atobe felt threatened by Ryoma's constant presence now. The perverted thoughts and dreams was allowing him not to see the brat as a brat anymore but as a man…a desirable one at that…

'Keigo!' Atobe mentally yelled at himself. He was in no condition to molest a younger boy…hell! He didn't even know he was attracted to guys till now!

'It must be because I haven't seen a woman or girl for the last 4 or so days!' Atobe tried to reassure himself but he knew deep within that, he had always overlooked girls and woman and only cared to look at …men.

"Oh god Keigo!' Atobe whispered to himself as he pushed a hand through his hair. Frustrated with himself and this thinking, he re-entered the house and decided he'd watch some TV and ignore Ryoma for the rest of the day…even if it was barely afternoon.

Despite what he just told himself, Atobe felt his eyes move across the cabin to look for the slim figure of the boy. His eyes connected with the slim body lying across the bed with his cap in hand. Walking forward, Atobe could see he was resting (could it be he was still tired from being sick?) and looking too cute to boot!

Atobe bit his lips lightly as he restrained himself from attacking the sleeping boy and told himself the TV was waiting. He reached for the remote by Ryoma's head and had managed to take a total of three steps away from the bed and Ryoma before self-restraint broke away and Atobe found his lips connected to the sleeping boy.

(Slight Smut!)

Although he knew what he was doing was wrong, the desire shot up his spine extra fast and Ryoma's sleepy participation made it worse. Atobe let Ryoma sleepily open his mouth to accommodate Atobe and he fully took advantage of the surrender. Excited by his willingness Atobe crushed his lips harder against Ryoma's soft ones and managed to wheedle his way between Ryoma's legs. Atobe groaned softly against Ryoma's lips as he made contact with Ryoma's whole body. He felt himself harden against Ryoma's growing arousal as well. Grinding his hip into Ryoma he finally got the sleepy groan from Ryoma. He neither cared that the boy was awakening nor the fact that he was hanging half of the bed, the only thoughts that clouded his mind at the moment was desire shooting through his body. He knew he was playing dangerous in the danger zone but the feeling was too good and damn the thoughts of restraint…he was past that now.

"Atobe?"

Atobe captured his mouth again although he knew Ryoma was now away enough to know what was happening. He didn't want to stop and although Ryoma started to struggle a bit, Atobe was confident he'd have Ryoma agreeing…

Atobe hand slid between their bodies slowly and trailed Ryoma's taunt stomach until he reached Ryoma's straining penis against his thin shorts. Trailing the length lightly, Atobe moved his mouth across Ryoma's jaw and down the pulse on his throat to evoke a breathless moan from Ryoma. As soon as he felt Ryoma's hand dig into his hair and pull him closer he knew they were both into what would be happening now.

"Ryoma…" Atobe muttered softly against Ryoma's ear and pushed himself closer to the cleft of Ryoma's ass while he continually stroked Ryoma's erection as he searched for an opening to get through Ryoma's shorts. Atobe was thoroughly satisfied as Ryoma arched his body against his and his arms tighten around Atobe's neck harshly. Both were so into it and shifting around the bed, the spell was only broken when Atobe knocked the remote onto the floor causing the TV to sprang to life.

The sudden burst of laughter from the talk show had Atobe rolling off of Ryoma to investigate the noise and gave time fro Ryoma to recollect his mind and thoughts.

" Stupid TV…" Atobe muttered as he sat up from the bed without looking at Ryoma who had stood from the bed already.

" I can't believe you'd be so low, you'd molest me while I was sleeping!" Ryoma said accusingly with a scowl.

Atobe merely shrugged and stretched lazily. " You participated."

"I…" Ryoma started but couldn't finish because even he knew he had participated.

"Besides…" Atobe said standing to go to the bathroom. " Didn't I say you'd be spreading and begging by Sunday?"

Ryoma eyes narrowed dangerously even as the bathroom door shut in his face. Bubbling with anger Ryoma turned the TV off and threw himself on the bed.

"This means war monkey-king!" Ryoma said roughly punching Atobe's pillow. " By Sunday, YOU'LL be begging for me!"

* * *

A/N: Hmm….Wonder who'll win XD

It was a rather short but eventful update. Please review and I'll try to get the next one up sooner! They only have 3 more days with each…this could be dangerous XP


	6. Go With The Flow

A/N: Despite the hiatus on this story; I'm stubbornly going to finish it! So please enjoy and review as always to encourage me!

I'm mentioning this just to give people a heads up about when I'm going to update. The next Mass Release will be on November 21. What gets updated then is up to reviews and feedback! (Most likely 9-11 pm PST).

* * *

**XP I'm too tired to answer (have to study for three tests and a essay) so I'll answer reviews next chapter!**

* * *

**Somewhere In-between**

Rated: M (I'm extremely serious about this!)

Summary: One week without servants would kill Ore-sama, One week with Ore-sama might drive him nuts; but in-between that one week, this unlikely pair just might be…interested?

**Pairing:**EchizenXAtobe

_**Written for: **__Animegurl088_

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter Six: Go With The Flow

Recap

Ryoma eyes narrowed dangerously even as the bathroom door shut in his face. Bubbling with anger Ryoma turned the TV off and threw himself on the bed.

"This means war monkey-king!" Ryoma said roughly punching Atobe's pillow. " By Sunday, YOU'LL be begging for me!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Thursday Morning

Atobe grumbled as he took a warm morning shower. The events of last night and the 'interesting' dream he had was stimulating…so stimulating he was cowering in the shower to hide a certain part of himself from Ryoma.

'Damn that sexy looking brat!' Atobe thought with a fierce frown. He pushed a hand through his wet hair and closed his eyes as he willed the image of thrashing into Ryoma away.

Hanging his head under the shower he watched the water drop and swirl down the drain as he contemplated keeping his hands off of the tennis player before Sunday hit. He was unaware of the other presence in the shower until he felt hands snake around his waist. Jolting from his thoughts he turned to pin the suspect who happened to be a very alive and naked Ryoma.

"What…what are you doing?" Atobe demanded with a frown.

He watched as Ryoma's lips curved upward in a smirk and found an arm wrap around his neck as Ryoma inched closer to close the distance between them.

"Finishing what you started…" Ryoma whispered as his lips went the final distance and covered Atobe's.

(WARNING: it gets dirty from here! Lemon-Lime)

Atobe eyes widened as he felt the brat's hand pull naughtily on his cock teasingly while working his tongue along the sides of Atobe's teeth. Not wanting to lose this battle, Atobe pushed Ryoma against the wall opposite of the spray of warm water and deepened the kiss while wrapping both of his own hands to encircle Ryoma's waist. He wasn't about to be bested by a brat, especially one who showed he was pretty quick on the learning part.

Wrapping his tongue around Ryoma's, Atobe fought for control and was able to dislodge Ryoma's hand from his hardening cock. Turning the tide in his favor, he pressured Ryoma to follow his lead.

Ryoma felt the pressure Atobe was emitting but he refused to back out as well. He was getting his revenge for yesterday, one way or another. He relented into the kiss and told himself as soon as Atobe let up a little; he'd rush in again and get the few crucial points he needed. Although…enjoying the drugging kiss wasn't part of the plan…or his growing erection at Atobe's light contact. Letting out a untimely moan, Ryoma was a bit shocked that the Monkey-king could rack these desires out of him. As suddenly as Atobe wrapped a hand around his hardening cock, he was suddenly shoved onto the floor of the shower and into a mouthful of Atobe's cock jammed into his mouth.

It felt too good…even better than the dreams he had. Atobe watched as Ryoma almost choked when he jammed his full-length into the brat's unsuspecting mouth but he could see the brat was quickly adjusting to his pace and already was getting exceptional at what Atobe liked and didn't like. A soft groan escaped Atobe's mouth as Ryoma tongue played with the dip at the tip of cock and Atobe hips thrust back against Ryoma as his hands dug into Ryoma's hair…he was too good…and Atobe would much rather claim a different place right about now…

Biting back the need to release inside Ryoma's mouth, Atobe lifted Ryoma into a crushing embrace and harsh kiss. Not breaking from Ryoma, he caressed Ryoma's back softly as he made his way down to the real prize. Cupping Ryoma's ass. He lifted Ryoma a bit to wrap one slick lad around his waist while one finger played around the tight ring where Atobe wished to penetrate right now without preparation.

'You'll break him if you don't!' Atobe yelled mentally as he rubbed his throbbing erection against the slit of Ryoma ass as he sucked on Ryoma's tongue lightly. Oh yes, he'd have the brat and have him regret starting this in a morning shower.

Ryoma swallowed hard as he felt Atobe trail down his back spine harshly. His body was begging for the contact but his mind was fully alert as he felt Atobe's finger probing to get in his ass. Looking at the way out, Ryoma decided he got Atobe good and hot enough now…he'd have to make his escape!

Pushing Atobe lightly back he was a bit relieved that Atobe relaxed enough for him to wiggle out from under his arms and the shower to grab his towel.

(end of the slight lemon-lime)

"You-" Atobe began as he watched Ryoma's naked form was being covered in a fluffy white towel.

"Mada mada dane monkey-king!" Ryoma merely said and shut the bathroom door behind him.

Atobe glanced down to his erect member and cursed. How dare Ryoma tempt him so!

'You'll pay with the cost of your virginity!' Atobe swore as he unwillingly stroked himself to get rid of what Ryoma had started.

"Damn brat…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile…

Ryoma pulled his boxer on and collapsed on the bed. Breakfast was done but what had just happened in the shower was WAY too dangerous. It was Thursday morning and already they were on a thin line of control with each other…RATHER Atobe was!

Hearing the bathroom door open, he watched as Atobe approached the bed totally nude and collapsed on top of him.

(Okay this is the real thing! Skip if you can't stand it XD)

"Oi! Get off!" Ryoma said pushing Atobe off.

Atobe merely smirked superiorly at Ryoma as his hand skimmed Ryoma's chest lovingly and whispered against softly against Ryoma's ear "Yad-da…"

Atobe watched in happiness as Ryoma closed his eyes and bit his lip as Atobe skimmed his nipple lightly. It was something about the brat that made Atobe's eyes glue onto him…it was something about the way Ryoma tease him that made Atobe want to dominate this brat!

Grinding himself against Ryoma…both groaned at the contact and Atobe almost lost control as he watched Ryoma turn his head to gasp out a breath.

"You can't…"Ryoma started.

Atobe lifted Ryoma arms that clung onto the bed sheets around his neck and started pushing his erect cock against Ryoma's roughly. Both groaned at the quick contact once more and Atobe wasted no time in getting rid of the skimpy boxers Ryoma had slipped on earlier and slipped a finger into Ryoma's tightness.

"You…" Ryoma choked out between a gasp. The slight discomfort was quickly removed from his face as little gasps and pants replaced the irritation. It took all of Atobe's control not to just push himself in after watching Ryoma cling so cutely to him while he fingered Ryoma. Softly Atobe bent his head once more to trail his tongue teasingly against one nipple before fully sucking on it.

Ryoma automatically let out a soft groan and pulled at Atobe's hair to bring him closer in contact with his nipple. Slowly Atobe watched as Ryoma moved against his finger that was within him. Filled approval that Ryoma had adjusted well enough, Atobe jabbed his forefinger in with his middle finger and watching the desire alight in Ryoma's expression after the usual discomfort. Ryoma closed his eyes in pleasure and reached out grasping Atobe's cock within his fingers. Slowly he stroked the hardness until it pulsed in need as his did. Ryoma's golden eyes opened and watched as Atobe's eyes darkened with desire at the callenge.. Slowly Atobe slid his hand over Ryoma's length as well and smiled when he felt the pre-cum accumulate at the tip. Taking the pre-cum onto his finger he brought it to his lips and licked it slowly.

" Don't..." Ryoma gasped trying to rise with slightly pink cheeks. Atobe merely pushed him back down as he added another finger into Ryoma and widened it for what was to come next. Atobe mentally cursed as he realized he had nothing to ease his cock into Ryoma…then again, he wasn't planning on having such a cute brat underneath him panting in heat this week.

Atobe's eyebrow lifted a bit as the corner of his eyes caught a bottle of hand lotion on the nightstand. Reaching out for it, he bent to kiss Ryoma while his hands fumbled to unscrew the top off the lotion and dump the contents onto his hands. Once Atobe was satisfied with the amount, he pumped it onto his own length before using the leftover on his fingers to penetrate Ryoma deeply again to ready him.

Glancing at Ryoma who laid wantonly on the bed, Atobe breathed deeply as he jerked Ryoma's arms around him once more and spread his legs till it wrapped around his waist. Atobe eased his swollen cock within Ryoma's ass slowly. Ryoma groaned at the discomfort and grimace in the slight pain but overall, he didn't overly protest to the stretching. Slowly Atobe pushed in till he was to his hilt then slowly out as softly as he could. He wanted to have Ryoma adjust before starting the real fun! It seemed Ryoma wasn't going to wait as Atobe skimmed his prostate harsh enough to have him moaning aloud and pushing up to meet Atobe making Atobe loose the little control he had. Soon he was thrashing into Ryoma as wildly as Ryoma had asked for. Feeling his release underway, Atobe reached down and gripped Ryoma's cock pumping it to the hard and fast rhythm they had established. As Ryoma released Atobe joined him and they both collapsed onto the bed sweaty yet satisfied. Both stared at the ceiling not speaking for long moments…

(Sex scene done!)

"I'm mad at you…" Ryoma stated.

"So what?" Atobe said mockingly, " Serves you right for leaving me so long"

"Having Sex doesn't solve everything," Ryoma accused.

"It did for this right?" Atobe said and rolled to his side to pull the blankets up over himself and Ryoma.

"NO it didn't" Ryoma muttered but still allowed Atobe to wrap his arms around him.

"Hey…get over it"

"I am Over it, you're the one who's still on it" Ryoma growled and attempted to roll away.

Atobe was a bit faster as he caught Ryoma and hauled him against himself again.

"Hush… let's sleep till noon!" Atobe said pressing a kiss on Ryoma's neck. Snuggling in, both were surprised they fell asleep so fast. After all, Ryoma was more concern as to why he was going with the flow…

Unknown to these two…sleeping till noon turned out to be sleeping till 5pm…

* * *

A/N: Dang… what a short but eventful update ne? 

I promise that Friday will be less action and more Atobe/Ryoma moments of talking, fighting, and whatever else they'll do! Review anyways!


	7. Love or Lust?

A/N: Despite the smuttiness of the last chapter, this one deals more outside the bed so get ready as Atobe and Echizen face-off on a Friday morning. Just a s a note, this story will end the chapter after this one! That gives room for Saturday and Sunday ( As one chapter) finishing their week together!

I'm mentioning this just to give people a heads up about when I'm going to update. The next Mass Release will be on December 2. What gets updated then is up to reviews and feedback! (Most likely 9-11 pm PST).

* * *

**Selyn- **LOL they may or may not be… with their colliding personalities…anything can still happen!

KatrinaKaiba- I do try to keep these two in character. It's easier as well since each can't admit that one might be more superior to the other.

* * *

**Somewhere In-between**

Rated: M

Summary: One week without servants would kill Ore-sama, One week with Ore-sama might drive him nuts; but in-between that one week, this unlikely pair just might be…interested?

**Pairing:**EchizenXAtobe

_**Written for: **__Animegurl088_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Love Or Lust?**

**Friday Afternoon**

"You know brat…being on a mountain with no servants is horrible! Next time we shouldn't take a trip to the mountains!" Atobe declared from where he was lounging on the bed flipping through TV channels.

"If you remember Monkey-king, we didn't take a TRIP, we were FORCED to be here because of SOMEONE." Ryoma emphasized.

Atobe frowned facing Ryoma who was currently making sandwiches for lunch.

"Don't talk to Ore-sama like that! He disallows anyone of a lower station to talk back at him," Atobe said disdainfully. "Well…maybe you'll be an exception." Atobe added after a while.

Ryoma didn't bother answering as he continued to make sandwiches. He found it strange that they had done "things" and could still remain as if nothing happened yesterday. Better yet, why was she so relenting anyways?

A scowl crossed Ryoma's face at that. Echizen Ryoma NEVER relented in anything…so exactly why was he doing as Monkey-king wanted right now?

Ryoma sighed a bit and placed the sandwiches on a plate and grabbed a large cup of juice before going around the counter to sit on the bed with Atobe.

Atobe found himself more interested in watching Ryoma make sandwiches than the tennis match on TV. From the subtle movements of Ryoma's quick fingers to how he moved flawlessly from jar to jar…Atobe frowned. This punishment didn't turn out bad at all…actually he was quite satisfied!

"Here!"

Atobe eyes snapped up as Ryoma handed him a sandwich and turned to concentrate on the tennis match on TV. Atobe frowned a bit, how could he be so affected yet the brat could go right on pretending yesterday didn't happen and watch a tennis match?

"What's wrong with you?" Ryoma finally asked when he lowered his gaze to take a drink.

" It's nothing," Atobe said a bit offended that he couldn't just tell. " Where's my juice?"

Ryoma looked around and shrugged before handing him the one he had been drinking out of.

"That is disgusting brat!" Atobe said cringing his nose a bit. Ryoma merely took another bite out of his sandwich before he concentrated on his game. After he swallowed, he finally turned to jerk his juice back a bit offended.

"That's fine since you didn't seem to mind germs so much when you swallowed last night…"

Atobe was practically appalled by his comparison. Angrily he jerked the cup of juice back and took a sip before handing it back.

Satisfied that he had stop complaining, Ryoma turned back towards the game.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Say Brat… take the plate away…" Atobe ordered lying back to relax.

"It's a miracle you don't get fat doing that!" Ryoma murmured as he stood with the dishes. Washing them quickly, Ryoma slipped on his jacket and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Atobe demanded.

" To exercise a bit," Ryoma said loudly, " Unlike you who can lay around all day, a professional tennis player like me needs stamina!"

"You act like I was never a part of a tennis team brat!" Atobe snapped sitting up on the bed. Atobe gasped as the door closed in his face; how dare that brat! Especially when Ore-sama was talking!!!

Getting up, Atobe switched shoes really quick and grabbed his jacket before going out as well. He wasn't about to let Ryoma escape his tirade!

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Stop that this instance!" Atobe said with a mighty frown as he watched Ryoma hit his tennis ball against the side of the cabin.

"Why?" Ryoma taunted.

"Because I disallow you to destroy Ore-sama's property!" Atobe dictated.

Ryoma merely let out a loud "che" before continuing.

"You…." Atobe started.

"Shut it!" Ryoma merely commanded as he concentrated on hitting the tennis ball back to the same spot. It seemed he had been slacking for a couple days now since he was acting more like a wife than a professional tennis player who was on a minor break.

"Ore-sama doesn't like this!"

"Keigo should go back inside to talk to the TV." Ryoma yelled at he ignored the feeling of wanting to turn around and kiss the pout off of the Monkey-king lips.

Atobe gasped mildly at the use of his name by the brat. Although it offended him, he liked the sound of his name on Ryoma's lips…maybe he'd like it even better as he was thrashing into Ryoma…

Shaking his head hard Atobe chided at himself for being so perverse! Actually HE had never had this problem until this week so it was definitely RYOMA'S fault that he was going through these stressing thoughts!

"This is most definitely his fault!" Atobe announced furiously under his breath.

"What is my fault monkey king?" Ryoma asked catching his tennis ball in one hand as he headed back inside.

Atobe marched right up to Ryoma and pulled on his arm hard until the brat was against him and the door. " This!" Atobe announced as his mouth closed over Ryoma's hard. He almost grunted his approval when Ryoma opened willingly under the pressure of his mouth. They stayed that way for a while, as each tried to overtake the other through the kiss it was a tie Atobe supposed. When they broke out of the kiss, each took a few breaths away from each other before Ryoma opened the door and went in. Raking a hand through his perfect hair, Atobe let out a soft curse as he went in as well. The lust was just too much!

Ryoma frowned as he washed his face in the bathroom. He had given in way to easy again…the worst part was he enjoyed that hard kiss he had just shared with the monkey. He was quite good at that technique…Ryoma supposed that made up for his annoying nature a bit. Ryoma swallowed slightly as he wondered if the heart racing kisses and yearning was just a side effect for spending too much time in the company of the monkey king.

'I hope it is…or else I may have a hard time living past this week!' Ryoma thought tiredly. He just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep until dinner now. It was too bad Atobe decided it wasn't going to go that way…

………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryoma groaned as his legs wrapped around Atobe's waist as he sped his pace. Instead of sleeping, Ryoma found himself blow Atobe moaning and groaning as he pumped into Ryoma's body. He found that his body was able to stand this kind of torture without too much or a side effect besides that fact that his ass would be irritated in a few hours. Ryoma sucked in a quick breath as he felt Atobe slid past his prostate hard.

"Like that brat?"

"What does it look like?" Ryoma scowled out as he pulled Atobe in for a battling kiss. They had been at this for almost an hour already and still it seemed Atobe had a lot of prowess left.

'Sometimes he's amazing…' Ryoma thought as he felt Atobe release within him and collapse on top for the second time in that hour they played. Threading his hand through Atobe's hair, he decided to diagnose his attachment to Monkey king tomorrow…because he was just simply too tired right now…

* * *

**A/N: Well! That ends this chapter and the next chapter will cover their last whole day together! Leave a review and perhaps this story may be one that's updated in the next mass release! **


	8. Somewhere Inbetween

A/N: I'm going to apologize that this wasn't part of the mini releases! But I'm sure you'll all be sad/glad to know this story has finally come to an end!

**Please put in a last review!**

Now I have some questions I'd appreciate all of you answer in a review for this story if possible.

This input from you will influence my future format and stories so please do tell me your thoughts or else it may not be to your liking later!

**Quick Questions People:**

Should I start writing old storylines again? Some people asked me through PM's to try writing like everyone else again for a bit and leave my weird original storylines…I don't know…what do you guys want to see? Something like everyone else with my twists or something new that practically no one in the PoT fandom thinks about but me?

Does anyone bother reading the A/N? BE HONEST, because if you guys don't, I don't know where to leave my little thoughts unless you're willing to check my profile! Which leads into my next question!

Are you willing to check my profile for update dates, polls, and other such stuff? Because if everyone is willing then to find out my next mass release or to have a opinion on my polls will be located there from now on.

Should I only write 1-2 stories at a time instead of 5 or 6? Some people have mentioned that they have to reorganize their brains for each update they read from me because they sometimes confuse characters and storyline. What do you all think?

Does Mass release sound better or individual release? This question is an attempt to ask people what the feel more comfortable with. I started Mass releases because I could release all at the same time and read over all my reviews from all of you at the same time through all my stories so it was a nice little bunch to go through for an hour or so. BUT I can always readjust back to individual releases if it makes everyone feel better!

Does everyone like the chapter previews at the end of the chapter or can you go without it? I'm just curious since I added that recently to some of my stories to test out if everyone would kind of like to know what to expect…but I don't know…your opinion counts!

(Leave your reply in your review as well or e-mail it to me… I might take a hiatus to rethink my stories depending on everyone's answer.)

* * *

KatrinaKaiba- I'm trying to keep this story more light-hearted and competitive since my other ones deals with pretty heavy things right now so hopefully their competitiveness continues!

mikkimikka- I'm glad you enjoyed it since this is story is ending so soon as well!

abhorsen3- I know! I can't believe Ryoma made it, but I'm pretty sure he was so close to killing Atobe each time! XD

just a gal- I'm sure you and everyone else can't wait to see what happens next!

* * *

**Somewhere In-between**

Rated: M

Summary: One week without servants would kill Ore-sama, One week with Ore-sama might drive him nuts; but in-between that one week, this unlikely pair just might be…interested?

**Pairing:**EchizenXAtobe

_**Written for: **__Animegurl088_

* * *

..

**Chapter Eight: Somewhere In-between**

**_Saturday_**

Ryoma sighed as he made lunch…he was in a dilemma.

This whole week seemed crazy to him as he thought about it now…

Who in this day and age would baby-sit a former rival and have a week's affair only to pretend nothing happened…

"Ryoma!"

"What?" Ryoma asked thoroughly irritated that his 'reflection' time was so rudely interrupted.

"Want to shower?" Atobe asked casually.

"Yadda… I'll take one later," Ryoma said turning around with Atobe's lunch in hand. "Want lunch first?"

Atobe nodded with a disappointed sigh, "Mou Ryoma, you should play more often!"

"Play? After I let you have your way with me all morning?" Ryoma questioned before letting out a 'che'. Moving towards the bed, Ryoma sat down carefully and started eating his own lunch.

"Come on brat! Today's the last day!" Atobe complained.

"I think I know that!" Ryoma bit out. "After all we were just playing right?" Ryoma asked spitting out the last part.

"So?" Atobe said with a flip of his hair.

"I don't sell my body for cheap plays monkey-king!" Ryoma said bitterly. He had just confirmed his suspicion when Atobe had said that. He was attracted to the stupid monkey-king already and that 'So' was killing him since he wanted more than the 'sex buddy' title.

"Ryoma…we've been at it for what a week?" Atobe stated

"YOU! Have been thinking nasty for a week!" Ryoma clarified.

"But you still had fun with me for the past 5 days or so!"

"The last 2 days!" Ryoma corrected, "Which was a horrible mistake thinking back on it. I think it was your glorious stupidity that affected me too much."

"You little brat! After Ore-sama showed you such a good time…"

"What part of it? The part where you can't cook or the part you demanded we go out to explore and got us lost?" Ryoma asked sarcastically.

"Don't you be making fun of Ore-sama like this when you were moaning under ore-sama just hours ago!" Atobe said approaching.

"What else was I suppose to do…watch you go into ecstasy?" Ryoma asked.

"Why are you being so impossible brat?" Atobe demanded lifting Ryoma's chin so their gazes would meet.

"What does it matter, our little 'fun' ends tomorrow anyways." Ryoma said jerking his chin away from Atobe's hand.

"Ore-sama will decide when it ends brat and tomorrow isn't the end! I'm going to keep you!" Atobe stated haughtily.

"I'm not a pet monkey-king." Ryoma said swallowing the rest of his sandwich. " You can't just decide to keep me!"

"Ore-sama gets whatever he wants!" Atobe declared. "That includes you."

"I'm a PROFFESSIONAL tennis player Monkey-king…if I so happen to disappear, my fans will come searching!" Ryoma said standing to take his dishes to the sink.

"How about Ore-sama supporting you then?" Atobe suggested finally eating his own lunch.

"You can't even support yourself!" Ryoma complained. " If you were supporting yourself in the first place WE wouldn't have ended up here!"

"Ore-sama was bored!" Atobe said pushing that off with a wave of his hand.

"I'm perfectly capable to supporting myself Monkey-king…after all…we never mentioned love…"Ryoma said washing his dishes.

"What about love? We are lust!" Atobe said disdainfully.

The sentence stunned Ryoma a bit more than he expected it too and the plate he was holding slipped back into the sink with a crash. Staring at the broken plate, Ryoma picked up the pieces of the broken plate underneath the spray of warm water.

"Ouch…" Ryoma muttered softly as he cut himself on a piece of glass.

"What did you do brat?" Atobe asked coming over to the sink with his own empty plate and glass. " You cut yourself…let ore-sama-"

"I can take care of it by myself." Ryoma said pulling away stubbornly. He was still hurting over the fact that Atobe felt nothing more than lust towards him! Hell…he was the only one in the illusion of some kind of love between them.

'Baka,' Ryoma chided himself as he grabbed a band-aid from the bathroom cabinet and set about unwrapping it for his bloodied finger. He should've stuck to playing around then developing such burdensome feelings for Kei-…Monkey-king.

"You okay now Brat? Atobe asked leaning against the door of the bathroom casually.

"You're making too big of a deal out of a small cut." Ryoma scoffed as he pushed past Atobe.

"Oi…let's-"

"Yadda," Ryoma said pushing off Atobe's advances, " You're wrong… we don't feel the same for each other so till tomorrow morning, keep your hands off me." Ryoma said.

"What?"

"You heard me," Ryoma said bitterly before grabbing his tennis bag and heading outside.

"You hold on a-"Atobe started then stopped when he saw a car stop in front of Ryoma.

From out of the car came Atobe's father.

"I see you survived Keigo…"

"Of course!" Atobe snapped at his father, "What's the reason for coming today?"

" To pick up Echizen and you of course!" His father said with a smile. "Echizen's manager called looking for him last night and wants him to fly to England Sunday afternoon so I thought I'd pick you two up tonight so Echizen can have time with his family instead of you."

"Sunday?" Ryoma and Atobe said at the same time.

"Aa… the ticket has been arranged by your manager already… I'm only acting as transportation back." He stated. " Let's pack up and go home…I also hope you learned your lesson Keigo…"

"Aa…" Atobe said although his eyes were on Ryoma. He was irritated that Ryoma was pissed at him for no apparent reason. As they both went inside to grab the rest of their things, Atobe grabbed Ryoma hard.

"What?" Ryoma asked not even looking at him.

"Ore-sama disallows you to leave tomorrow," Atobe commanded

"Baka! Who are you to order me?" Ryoma asked pulling away roughly.

"Ore-sama is Ore-sama of course! I don't know why you're mad at me brat but I know WE aren't through!" Atobe said angrily.

"I don't know anything about what you think but I don't remember making a commitment to you…it's not like we're in love!"

"I know that brat but it's because of you that I can't think straight!"

"And you think I can?!" Ryoma said with hardened eyes. " I think it's best we go our separate ways right now before _Lust_ destroys us!"

"And if I said I needed you?" Atobe asked looking into Ryoma's eyes.

"I'd call you a liar…" Ryoma whispered. " You don't need anything…"

"Ryoma…" Atobe said suddenly.

"Calling me by name won't get you anywhere monkey-king…I think you made it perfectly clear earlier that lust muddled our thinking." Ryoma said picking up his duffel bag and throwing Atobe the key. "Lock up when you're done…"

xXx

**Sunday**

"How was your vacation?" Oshitari asked walking into Atobe's office.

"Yeah… I'm sure you were extremely comfortable." Shishido said entering the office after Oshitari.

"What are you two doing here?" Atobe asked.

"We heard you were back and just stopped by to ask if you were coming to the party tomorrow?" Oshitari said handing him the invitation. " My parents went all out this time."

"It's for the success of your concert right?" Atobe asked opening the invitation and skimming through it.

"Of course," Oshitari said.

"I'll try to…" Atobe merely said, " Ore-sama is quite busy you know…"

"Busy?" Shishido said with a smirk, " Doing what? Your desk looks unbelievably bare today."

"I'm done for the day! That's why!" Atobe snapped Shishido.

"Well it must be pretty easy to be you then because it's pretty early to finish for today." Shishido added glancing at the clock that read 10am.

"Shishido…" Atobe started.

" I won't say more…" Shishido said walking out of the office, " I'll be outside waiting Oshitari."

"Aa…"

Atobe frowned a bit as he leaned back with a sigh.

"What's the matter Atobe? You seem very troubled and disturbed…" Oshitari said sitting across form him.

"What are you? Ore-sama's psychiatrist?" Atobe growled out.

"I wasn't aware you were in need of one," Oshitari said with a straight face.

" I'm not!" Atobe snapped, " But since you insist on knowing, Ore-sama has a bit of a dilemma…you see ore-sama wants to keep something that doesn't want to be kept."

"I see… why do you want it?"

"Why are you over examing? If Ore-sama wants it he wants it!" Atobe snapped again.

Oshitari sighed, " Are you in love with it or infatuated?"

"What's the difference?" Atobe asked

"The difference is do you want or need it? Do you love whatever this is enough to keep it or are you only infatuated with it enough to keep it for the moment?"

Atobe groaned, "Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"It's not complicated at all if you can distinguish it," Oshitari said simply. "For example…I love Gakuto…"

"What does that have to do with me?" Atobe asked.

"I'm giving you a example… how do you feel about Kabaji?" Oshitari asked.

"He's a cute kid…I like him well enough…" Atobe rambled out.

"But you don't love him right?" Oshitari asked.

"Right!" Atobe said. Somehow he felt like Oshitari was making him lose IQ points rather than gain any.

"Then how do you feel about this something?"

Atobe contemplated the question for a while before he finally spoke, " Well…I do want it…and I like to use it…I also feel attached to it!"

"Okay…" Oshitari said after a long pause as well. He wasn't quite sure what Atobe wanted that he could use and could refuse him…unless it was a…person?

"I have this aching in my chest as well," Atobe said with a frown, "I think I have heartburn…"

'Or heartache' Oshitari thought to himself. Letting out a breath he looked back at his former buchou and friend.

"Atobe…you do know that you can't keep people unless they want to be kept right?"

"Of course I know that!" Atobe said with a frown

"Then do you also know that a person will not stay with you unless you love them?"

"Love?" Atobe questioned.

"Yes, love…" Oshitari said with a slight nod. "You know…the sense of being wanted, being needed, appreciated…that kind of thing."

"But what if it's like lust?" Atobe asked.

"So you just want to touch this person?" Oshitari asked with widened eyes.

"Well…I want to do other things with him as well!" Atobe said. " I just feel like I don't want to lose him right now…"

'A him huh?' Oshitari thought with a slight smile. Even the great Atobe needed counseling in his love life huh?

"Then I suggest you not ask for commitment or try to keep him but ask if he'd like to be your boyfriend."

"That's right! If I raise his status of lover to boyfriend then he'd give me a chance!" Atobe said with a smile, "Well that makes more sense…how did you know it was a guy anyways?"

"You mentioned him…" Oshitari said standing up. " I better get going before Shishido comes up angry."

"Of course!' Atobe said, "I have things to attend to anyways!"

"I'm sure you do…" Oshitari said and turned to leave. He hoped the "guy" knew how extravagant Atobe could be when proposing an idea…

xXx

"Seishounen! I think it's for you!"

"What? I 'm still packing-" Ryoma said heading downstairs to find many dozens of flowers being set around the house. "What the hell…"

"It's about time you came down brat!"

Ryoma shifted his gaze to a man dressed elegantly and sighed loudly. " What the hell is all this monkey-king."

"Ore-sama has decided he would like to keep you as more than a lover…Ore-sama had decided you shall be my boyfriend."

"You decided this overnight?" Ryoma asked with a frown.

"Correction! This morning!" Atobe said with a smug smile, "Ore-sama figured as bad as we are for each other, you complement me just as well!"

"So you think filling my house with flowers is going to sway me?" Ryoma asked coming downstairs the rest of the way to stand in front of Atobe.

"There are chocolates coming as well brat!" Atobe said with a wave of his hand.

"Monkey-king…I'm not going to be won by cheap things or material things…I can buy it with my own money." Ryoma said angrily.

"Ore-sama took time out of his day because ore-sama actually didn't want to lose you and you say this?" Atobe said irritated now.

"Buying me won't cut it Monkey-king," Ryoma said turning to head back upstairs.

"Ore-sama is offering you himself as your boyfriend! Not buying you!" Atobe said angrily.

"Why should I accept then?" Ryoma asked. He was quite fed up with his feelings for the monkey and now that he was offering the spot Ryoma wanted, the temptation was too much!

"Because I am Ore-sama and Ore-sama RARELY offers anything of value to commoners!" Atobe said quickly.

"But if I accept you, what do I really get?" Ryoma asked turning back to face him.

"Anything ore-sama can give of course!" Atobe said encasing Ryoma in his arms. "So ore-sama demands you accept so we can try."

"But if I accept I have a few rules," Ryoma said unconsciously moving closer into Atobe embrace.

"What brat?" Atobe asked looking at Ryoma with an amused but irritated expression.

"You're not allowed to call me brat anymore…"

"You can't call me monkey-king anymore either then!" Atobe countered.

"You can't complain about my habit then," Ryoma said.

"Then don't complain about mine." Atobe said as well.

"So we agree then?" Ryoma asked.

"Of course," Atobe said. " So you agree then?"

Ryoma nodded slightly.

"Great! Then we shall go have lunch together because you are not leaving me today!" Atobe said leading him towards the front door.

"But I have to," Ryoma informed, "I have to go for promotional reasons."

"Then we shall go after Oshitari's party tomorrow night." Atobe said.

"Who said we were going to such a party?" Ryoma asked looking at Atobe.

"I did and you shall comply!" Atobe said puling him past the people who had just dropped off the chocolates.

"Next time Keigo, I don't need flowers to pollute my house and chocolate to make me sick."

"It is because I care that you even get anything so stop complaining!" Atobe said ushering him into the car.

"Che!" Ryoma muttered before getting in.

"Take the longer way," Atobe ordered the driver after he climbed into the car.

"Why?" Ryoma asked Atobe as he settled himself into the cozy seat.

"Because…" Atobe said advancing on Ryoma, " we have some catching up to do…"

"Prevert…" Ryoma uttered before he willingly surrendered to Atobe's insistent lips.

"You like it…" Atobe muttered against Ryoma's lips before deepening the kiss.

It seemed a week together brought two unlikely people together to rant and reinforce the hate between them but it was also somewhere in-between that week that they both discovered exactly how opposites do attract.

* * *

.

A/N: That ends Somewhere In-between! I know you may all have wanted to see a miracle romance in a week's time but I felt it was too soon to say they felt alike. Although Ryoma wasn't so dense about his feelings, I thought Atobe should give it more thought before he just says he loves Ryoma. Anyways a last review is always wanted so please do so! Thank you so much for patiently waiting for the end of this story!


End file.
